


Un beso

by Erimin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Homosexuality
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Françoise ha sido siempre la que ha llevado la iniciativa en su relación con Alice. Pero por esta vez, le pide un cambio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un beso

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
> Advertencias: Nyotalia. Temática femslash (mujer/mujer).

Luego de muchos malentendidos, situaciones vergonzosas y otras cosas, terminamos siendo novias con Françoise.

Ni siquiera yo tengo claro aún como es que todo desembocó en esto, pero a decir verdad, estoy demasiado feliz como para buscar alguna explicación razonable.

Todas nuestras amistades se alegraron por nosotras, y no se hicieron esperar los comentarios como: ya era hora ó pensé que no sería capaz de ver esto. Personalmente, decidía no prestarles atención y pasar de ellos, aunque me hicieran dudar al respecto de como podíamos ser tan fáciles de leer, quiero decir, pareciera que todos sabían que ambas sentíamos algo por la otra incluso antes que nosotras mismas. Eso me confundía un poco.

Ya llevábamos cerca de cinco meses saliendo y la verdad, el comportamiento de Françoise para conmigo había cambiado un poco respecto a como demostraba su afecto. Antes, solía hacerme pequeñas bromas con más de un sentido que no siempre lograba comprender, o me hacía regalos en plan de hacerme enojar junto a sus amigas y, en los momentos que compartíamos las dos en privado, si bien nos conocíamos desde pequeñas, ella mantenía una distancia prudente, que a veces me hacía dudar sobre qué tipos de sentimientos tenía hacia mí. En cambio, ahora, eran contados con los dedos de una mano los momentos en que no me dedicaba una caricia o mimo que me sacaba más de un suspiro o sonrojo, en especial cuando estábamos frente a más personas.

Muchas veces nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca, donde yo solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Qué lees? —dijo llegando de pronto a mi lado.

—Sólo estoy repasando algunas cosas de historia —dije sin levantar la vista.

Françoise tomó el libro y lo escondió detrás de su espalda. Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, un poco molesta.

—Oye, devuélveme el libro.

—Sólo si me atrapas.

—Estás grande para eso.

—Como quieras —dijo levantando los hombros despreocupada, luego comenzó a caminar hacia las estanterías.

—¡Françoise...! —dije en voz alta, logrando llevarme unas miradas llenas de reproche por parte de otros alumnos alrededor.

Bajé la mirada avergonzada y me puse de pie para ir en búsqueda de Françoise. Recorrí toda la biblioteca, pasillo por pasillo, sólo para encontrarla en el último y más alejado de todos. Me acerqué a ella a paso firme y cuando estuvimos cara a cara, me dedicó una sonrisa.

—Al fin llegas.

—¿Qué planeas?

—¿Yo? Nada.

Puesto que seguía sonriendo no me convencieron sus palabras.

—Devuélveme el libro.

—Quiero algo a cambio.

—Así que un trato —murmuré. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, terminé aceptando la propuesta.

—Quiero un beso.

Me sorprendí por su petición. Era algo bastante simple, y no es como que no lo hubiéramos hecho antes. Sonreí al pensar en que pronto tendría de vuelta el libro.

—Muy bien. Ven cuando quieras.

—No —dijo de pronto—. Tú debes besarme.

Sentí los colores subirse a mi rostro. La sonrisa se esfumó y sin entender por qué, comencé a sentirme muy nerviosa.

—¿Besarte...? —Françoise asintió animada.

—Eso es lo que más deseo en estos momentos.

—Pero... Si nos hemos besado antes...

—Eso es cierto —dijo mientras miraba hacia el techo, aparentando inocencia. Le resultaba bastante bien—. Pero lo que quiero es que tú inicies el beso.

Sentí mis manos temblar ante el nerviosismo. ¿Es que acaso nunca antes la había besado por cuenta propia? Intenté hacer memoria.

El primer beso que compartimos fue cuando íbamos en tercero de primaria y habíamos visto a una pareja de estudiantes más grandes hacerlo, y como éramos pequeñas, decidimos copiarles. No creímos que fuera la gran cosa, así que ninguna dijo nada y fue un recuerdo que se olvidó con el paso del tiempo. Sólo cuando cumplí quince años y algunas compañeras comenzaron a hablar de maquillaje, chicos y romances, fue cuando realmente me di cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho y me avergoncé por ser tan inocente aún y no haberlo comprendido antes. De todas formas, fue idea de Françoise hacerlo, y ella fue quien me besó primero.

El segundo beso también fue idea de ella, cuando ambas teníamos dieciséis años, ya que quería confirmar algunas cosas, al menos eso dijo en el momento. Años después comprendería a qué se refería.

Finalmente, los últimos besos que hemos compartido, si bien la cantidad ha ido en aumento, para mí pesar, debo admitir que siempre ha sido ella, jamás he empezado yo.

—Muy bien... Lo haré...

—¿De verdad? —respondió con una expresión de completa felicidad. Hasta sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal.

—Sí... —titubeé. Françoise sonrió y se quedó quieta, esperando—. ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos?

—Por supuesto amor.

—No... me llames así...

Me acerqué a ella lentamente, con bastante inseguridad a pesar de que esto no era nada de otro mundo. En realidad era algo que conocía bastante bien precisamente gracias a la persona frente a mí, pero aún así lograba cohibirme de tal manera.

Coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros, para apoyarme en algo. Logré sentir un pequeño temblor en su espalda. ¿Estaría ella tan nerviosa como yo? Imposible.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, luego cerré los ojos y junté nuestros labios en un tímido contacto.

No habían pasado más de cinco segundos cuando empiezo a notar que Françoise se estaba aguantando la risa, pero pronto se le dificultó. De inmediato me alejé y la miré confundida, luego molesta, al ver que había comenzado a reír, incluso se había tapado el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí?

—No, lo siento... —logró decir a duras penas, entre risas—. Es sólo que...

Crucé los brazos esperando una respuesta que me convenciera. ¿Por qué se reía de mí? Sólo porque... puede que tenga menos experiencia que ella.

Sin quitarse las manos del rostro dijo—: Lo siento Alice... Es que estoy tan nerviosa que no puedo hacer nada más que reír...

Sentí que mi corazón dio un salto para luego comenzar a latir más rápido. Mis mejillas ardían y no supe qué responder.

Logré ver la sonrisa escondida detrás de sus manos. Se veía tan incómoda pero feliz a la vez.

—¡Aah, Alice! —dijo de pronto, provocándome un susto.

Repentinamente me abrazó mientras sacudía su rostro contra mi pecho. Lo primero que atiné a hacer fue intentar quitarla de encima pero fue inútil.

—¡Françoise! ¡Por favor! —dije completamente avergonzada.

Dejó de restregar su rostro contra mi pecho y esta vez me quedó mirando fijamente. Desvié la mirada hacia abajo. En unos segundos comenzó a reír suavemente otra vez, captando mi atención.

—No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho.

—¿Por qué dices eso...?

—Por aquel beso... —Soltó mi cuerpo y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos—. Me ha encantado.

Sentí mi rostro hervir aún más de lo que ya estaba. Intenté evitar sus ojos pero ella me obligaba a mirarla. Luego se acercó y me besó, con bastante ternura, logrando que bajara un poco la guardia. Nos separamos unos segundos sólo para tomar un poco de aire, después seguimos besándonos.

Subí mis brazos hasta su cuello para aferrarme a ella. Françoise bajó lentamente sus manos desde mi rostro hasta mi cintura.

—Françoise...

—Alice... Me gustas...

—Eso ya lo sé —dije divertida. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no sabes. No tienes idea de cuanto me gustas.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y mi corazón acelerarse otra vez. Jamás nadie me había dicho tales cosas, por ello no sabía como reaccionar.

—Tú también... me gustas mucho, Françoise... —dije en un susurro.

Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. Una hermosa y gentil sonrisa, que lograba transmitirme una parte de su felicidad.

Nunca pensé que compartir este tipo de cosas, con quien por años sería una amiga, se sentiría tan bien. Y, desde el fondo de mi corazón, esperaba poder mantener este sentimiento durante muchos años más.


End file.
